The Reflection in the Mirror
by luckyducky8200
Summary: When Hermione finds that there's another world on the other side of her mirror, she does something she never thought was possible and switches places with her double from the other side. What happens when things get really strange. chapter 7 up!
1. This is not Normal

A.N. Hey everyone :) this is my first time posting one if my fanfics on here :) i took me a while to figure out how! lol, anywho, i hope you like it and thateveryoneisn't that out of character :)

Disclaimer: Yes! I own everything! It's all mine! laughs evily What? Why is everyone staring at me? gets nervous okay, fine it's not mine! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling! runs to dark corner and mumbles

"Hermione!" Someone whispered through the dormitory. Hermione found the voice that was calling her as very familiar but she just couldn't place it. Her curiosity got the better of her and she dragged herself out of her bed to see whom, or what could have been calling her. At Hogwarts I guess you never really know what kind of creatures you're going to come across.

"Hello?" She whispered quietly, she didn't want to wake up any of her roommates. It was early and she didn't feel like dealing with Pavati and Lavender. They weren't really morning people. After searching for someone in her dorm for a while, she was wide-awake and figured that it was just her imagination running away with her.

She walked into the bathroom and picked up her toothbrush to brush her teeth. She turned around and faced the mirror and the sink.

"Hermione!" The voice called again but his time was right in front of her. She looked up and nearly choked on the toothpaste in her mouth. She spit and coughed multiple times. Hermione turned around, expecting to see someone standing behind her, but no one was there. "What is wrong with me this morning?" she said to herself and turned back around to continue what she was doing. When she was done she looked into the mirror, and stared at her reflection. "Well, this is as good as it's gonna get."

"Yeah, for what I see you do every morning." Hermione screamed and jumped backwards running into the wall as a result. "I really am going crazy." She said to herself.

"Your not crazy, just because you see your reflection talking to you doesn't mean you're crazy, at least not where you are now."

"How can this be happening, this isn't normal. I'm dreaming." She said coming to a conclusion. "That's it, I must be dreaming." She pinched herself a few times, but all that did was cause her pain. "Ouch"

"See?" Her reflection said calmly. "You're not dreaming and you're not crazy Hermione. I'm Hermione, well you know that." She laughed. "Anyway, I just found out that there's a world and each side of the mirror. Isn't that awesome? I never knew it was here, but one day I found out just like you, well except for the whole scaring you thing. I just thought that would be fun." She laughed again and continued to smile.

Hermione had calmed down a bit and stepped closer to mirror.

"Hermione, are you okay in there? I thought I heard you scream." Lavender said form outside the bathroom door.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just … saw a really big spider, but I took care of it."

"Oh good, I hate spiders. I'm going back to bed." Then she trudged back her bed.

"So … you're telling me that there's a whole other world on the other side of this mirror?" She asked sounding quizzical.

"Yep, and I wanna switch places with you." She said, sure that Hermione would agree.

"What? I can't just leave, we have exams coming and I'm finally starting to breakthrough with S.P.E.W." She said starting to throw excuses out at her.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! I'll be there to take your exams, if we were to even switch that long, and I could deal with S.P.E.W., I'm not sure what it is, but you could fill me in." She said almost desperately. Hermione actually started to consider switching with her, in a way it would be kind of like a vacation.

"Well, okay." She said smiling. "When do you wanna switch?"

"Now."

"Are you sure? You don't wanna wait a little bit?" Hermione said hesitantly.

"No, I want to switch places now and then after a day or so, we can switch back." She stated.

"Okay."

"Yay! Okay, just step through the mirror, when you were freaking out I put a charm on the mirror to let us switch places." Hermione nodded and stepped on the counter and crawled through the mirror, to see what was awaiting her.

A.N. Thanks for reading :) and please review :) i hoped you liked it :) goes to finish next chapter


	2. Into the Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but Jo Rowling does! 

A.N. hey  I hope that it's not to short I wanted to make it longer but I wasn't sure how fast I could spit out the next chapter  so here it is 

Hermione opened her eyes. It didn't feel like she walked through anything, but she had a weird feeling the pit of her stomach. She was forced to ignore her feeling when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Hello? Who's in there? Me and Pavati need the mirror to do out make-up!" Lavender yelled from the other side of the door.

"It's me, sorry." Hermione said as she opened the door. The two faces hiding behind the door looked surprised.

"Hermione? Are you feeling okay?" Lavender asked her.

"Yeah, I feel great. Why are you guys up so early? I don't think I've ever seen you awake before the sun's up." Hermione said cheerfully and then she walked passed them and into the hallway to make her way down the cold, stone steps to the common room.

She could see the small flame in the fireplace was dying and common room was dimly lit. It was empty except for one person who was facing the fire in puffy armchair. Just from the top of their head she immediately knew who it was.

"Hi Ron." She said quietly walking over to him. He turned around with a surprised but happy look on his face.

"Hey Hermione." He said watching her as she sat down the armchair opposite him. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come down and read some." She explained to him. "How about you?" She noticed that he wasn't making constant eye contact. He'd look down at his hands and then back up at her for a second, and then back down again.

"Well, you know me. I hate sleeping in." He smiled and she smiled back at him.

Hermione had almost started to laugh at the thought of Ron waking up early, but decided she had best not. She didn't want to offend him or make him think that she was making fun of him. She knew what it felt like. She didn't like it and didn't want him to have to go through it like she had every year. It was silent after that until Ron spoke again.

"So are you going to Hogsmeade with Harry again tomorrow, or well today?" He said forgetting that it wasn't night and just really early in the morning.

"Of course, all three of us right? Why do you say just me and Harry?" She asked him sounding confused.

"That's just how it's been lately, you know, with you and Harry going out." When Ron said this he almost sounded hurt, but attempted to cover it up. Hermione felt her face go white. She couldn't believe that she was going out with Harry. She liked him, but no that way, never that way. They were just friends and nothing more. Those words just kept resounding in her mind, 'you know, with you and Harry going out.' She must've not responded after a while because Ron started to call her.

"Hermione? You in there?" He said laughing and waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry." She too started to laugh and then said, hoping she was right, "I must've zoned out, you know me, can never pay attention for more than five minutes." He laughed and she joined in a second later, glad that she was right about her double.

"So then, we're all going together?" Ron asked happily.

"Yeah, I really miss having you around." Hermione said touching his arm. After she said this she swore that she saw Ron's ears turn a deep shade of red. She bowed her head and tried to hide her wide smile. She had to admit, he was really cute when he looked at her like that. It was like he was a whole new person.

But soon she realized that this wasn't Ron, well it was, but not her Ron. Though she had to think how nice it was not to always be arguing about stupid little things, but actually talking.

"So what book are you reading?" She asked him noticing quite a thick one on his lap.

"Oh." He looked down at it. "The History of House Elves." "You do?" He said sounding surprised. "He picked up the book and showed her the cover. "I just think that they shouldn't be treated as they are now, like they don't even have feelings. It's horrible."

Hermione, who was excited that someone finally felt the same way she did about house elves, said. "I feel exactly the same way!" She stood up and resituated herself in the red armchair, now sitting on her feet looking extremely interested.

"I never knew you were into freeing the house-elves."

"Yeah, I just don't think they're being treated right." She said back to him smiling, they even supported the same things.

About five minutes later the portrait hole swung open. Ron and Hermione both wondered who it could be that early in the morning. Harry came walking into common room with his firebolt and dressed in his Quidditch robes. He said hi to Ron and then walked over to Hermione, and against her will he leaned down and kissed her. This was something that Hermione was definitely not looking forward to and was hoping to try to avoid him until she could talk to her double later that day. He pulled away and Harry talked about his morning. It seemed like all he was doing was talking about himself. Not once did ask either Ron or Hermione how they were or how there morning was going. After talking for about 10 minutes about his practice and how many times he caught the snitch, he said he was going to take a shower and then go and have some breakfast. Once Harry was gone Hermione started to talk to Ron again.

"So, have you ever thought about forming a group to give the elves a better life?" Ron lit up when she said this and he smiled then said, "That's a really good idea Hermione, we could call it, …" He thought for a moment, "The House-Elf Liberation Front." Once again She almost burst out laughing, but it was way harder to keep in. She did accidentally let a small giggle slip, but Ron didn't notice because he was to busy scribbling down ideas for their new group.

One thing was for sure Ron was still Ron.

An hour soon passed and it was now light outside. Just as Hermione stood up to go to the mirror, Harry came down and dragged her out of the common room down to breakfast before she could object. As they were walking down to breakfast, with Ron and Ginny following closely behind them, Hermione wondered how her double was doing her world.

Hey everyone! I hoped you liked it and please review  gives everyone cookies


	3. What A Mess

Disclaimer: Nope : ) I don't own anything! It all belongs to Jo Rowling: )

Hey everyone this chapter is in Hermione's world with her double :) so when I say Hermione said something it was her double talking :) I'll tell you if I switch :) Anywho :) on with the story :) I'm so sorry how long it took to get this out! I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter : )

Hermione stepped through the mirror and onto the counter. She didn't notice right away that everything was backwards and accidentally walked into the linen closet instead of the door. Which caused her to be showered with towels. She turned around and walked, still almost half-way asleep but excited, down the stone steps. She was expecting to see Ron by the fire reading like she knew he did almost every morning, but the common room was empty. The fire was out and all that was there was a small shine of dim light coming from the window overlooking Hagrid's cabin. Since no one was around she laid down on the couch and took a short nap.

When she woke sun was pouring into common room and there were a couple of students playing a game of chess. She sat up and stretched. Just then Ron came running down the stairs and looked surprised when he saw her.

"Hey Hermione, I thought you'd have already gone to breakfast."

"Hi Ron, nope, I fell asleep on the couch." She said with a small laugh. Unlike the other Hermione she didn't have the intention of going back to the mirror, so far she wasn't having any problems. Together, Ron and Hermione went down to breakfast hoping that it wasn't over yet. Neither of them knew what time it was and they were both extremely hungry.

The Great Hall was almost empty when they walked in, but Harry and Ginny were still there. Ginny was talking animatedly and Harry laughing looking amused. Across the Great Hall were Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was talking to them and every so often they would all glance over at Harry and laugh.

Ron and Hermione both sat down and they said Good Morning to Harry and Ginny. When they sat down Ginny stopped talking and started to look extremely grossed out by what Ron was putting on his plate. After a whole life of living with him, she thought she could handle it, but she was wrong. While Hermione was piling some bacon on her plate she noticed that Harry glanced over at Ron and then said something to Ginny in hushed tones. Even though he was speaking quietly she knew what he was asking.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but then shut it. The owls were flying in the Great Hall and there was a great deal of noise. Letters were dropping onto student's heads and in bowls of food. Hermione was one of the unfortunate ones to have a letter land in her porridge. She sighed and picked up the letter, taking a napkin and rubbing off the sticky substance. She went to open it but then realized it wasn't exactly her letter to read, but figured that they're practically the same person and forced it open.

"Who's that from?" Ron said almost sounding offended. "You're not _still_ writing to Vicky are you?"

"As a matter of fact Ron, yeah it is from …" She looked down at the letter. _Victor Krum? Wow, how does she know him? He's so famous._ She looked up again and finished her sentence. "Krum. So what?"

"Well, I-I ... don't know, just because." He finished lamely and went back to eating his bacon. Hermione laughed and continued eat her porridge. Harry and Ginny stared at her. It wasn't often that Ron could talk about Krum and not have Hermione blow up in his face. _And since when does Hermione call him Krum?_ Harry thought. He shrugged and went back to talking to Ginny.

"So when's the next Quidditch practice?" Hermione asked picking up some bacon. Ron looked up and said, "Tomorrow at 6 in the morning. Are you coming to watch me a Harry?" He almost sounded anxious when he told her.

_Oh, great, I'm not even on the Quidditch team._ She thought to herself.

"Yeah, I thought I'd come watch." When she said it, she tried not to sound disappointed and added a smile.

The four of them stood up after breakfast and made their way down the cobblestone road to Hogsmeade. Hermione was walking close to Harry with Ron on her other side.

In the Mirror

Harry was sitting very close to Hermione and had his arm around her. She was very uncomfortable with this, but she was hoping it wasn't showing. Harry was still going on about how good he was at Quidditch and Hermione just couldn't take it anymore. When Harry took a breath and ate some pancakes, Hermione had her chance to excuse herself.

"I'm going to the library." She said moving Harry's arm and quickly standing up. "I need to finish some homework." She noticed that Harry wasn't the only one staring at her, but also Ron and Ginny. _I guess their Hermione doesn't do homework. _She thought.

When she was halfway to the library she stopped. _Am I going the right way? _She asked herself. She heard footsteps approaching her and turned to see who it was. Sure enough, there was Ron. He was jogging to catch up with her, his ginger red hair bouncing up and down. "Hey, wait up." He said still moving toward her. She smiled at him and waited.

"Did you need to finish homework too?" She asked him. Even though she really wanted his company she didn't know if she had homework to finish. She just made up an excuse to get away from Harry for a while.

"No, actually, I thought I could help you with your homework." He said sheepishly.

"Thanks, Ron that'd be great."

When they arrived in the library they found a table and Hermione opened her bag and pulled out her books. "So what did we have for homework?" She asked him laughing, he laughed and told her.

An hour later, Ron and Hermione were almost done with their homework and were walking down to the Great Hall to meet Harry and Ginny.

The sky was a bright blue and only held a few clouds. They were all walking down toward Hogsmeade when they ran into Malfoy.

To Hermione's surprise he came up to them and shook hands with Harry, and they greeted each other like they were friends. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. They were actually talking like civilized people and not throwing charms at each other.

"Hey Hermione. How's it going?" Malfoy said nicely. Taken aback by him talking to her without using the word mudblood, it took a second for her to respond.

"Good, Mal-Draco." She said as politely as she could. He smiled at her and then him and his cronies walked off toward the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione noticed that Harry looked thoroughly annoyed so she asked him what was wrong. "Is something wrong Harry?"

"No. Everything's fine." He said, not even attempting to cover up what he was feeling. Hermione could tell Ron felt uncomfortable and thought she'd do something about it.

"Oh, I know where I want to go. Follow me." She grabbed Harry's arm, knowing that Ron and Ginny were both following closely behind them. She then stopped in front of the bookshop. By now she was positive that Harry wouldn't want to go in there and she would be able to hang out with Ron more. Even though it was something she'd never thought she'd think.

"The book store?" He questioned.

"Yes, the bookstore. You know, you don't have to come in." A great look of relief swept across his face and he let out a breath.

"Good. I'll see you later, I'm going to Quality Quidditch Supplies." And then he walked away like it was his job.

They all watched him run away and entered the shop when they were done. They weren't sure how long they were in there but it really didn't seem that long. Ron and Hermione found some books on House Elves and of course they both picked up a copy of Hogwarts, A History. Even thought they didn't buy anything, they had a really good time reading up on the things they cared about most.

They then made their way to Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks to have a butterbeer. For some reason Hermione hadn't even seen Harry since he left them at the bookstore. In fact none of them had seen him, but even though none of them were saying it. They were all thinking they were having a much better time without him.

Soon they day was coming to an end and Hermione knew she needed to go back to the mirror and switch back before she went insane. When she reached the bathroom it was empty and making sure it'd stay that way, she locked the door behind her. She climbed onto the counter and hoped that her double would be doing exactly what she was doing at the moment. She called for her and luckily; there she was standing in front of her looking as happy as ever.

"Hey there." Her reflection (her double) said.

"Hi." Hermione said back to her. "So are you ready to switch back? Because --." But unfortunately Hermione didn't have the chance to finish her sentence.

"Switch? No way. I like it here." She said sounding almost aggressive her happy face now dissolved.

"We have to switch. I don't belong here, you do!" Hermione was nearly shouting. She knew she shouldn't have trusted her. But by now Hermione was practically talking to herself. Her reflection was no longer staring back at her angrily, but just she worried expression was settled in front of her. Thousands of questions were swimming around in her head. _What am I going to do? How am I going to get home?_

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry how long it took, I had some writers block and it took me a while to get this chapter going. Anyway : ) please review and thanks for reading:)

Trevorthetoadismybestfriend --lol, thanks for reviewing! i really appreciate the feedback :-D


	4. This can't be happening

Hey y'all! I am so sorry how long this took, I got writers block _again_but I finally sat in front of my computer longenough that it went away! cheersAnywho ) on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to the amazing Jo Rowling )

"Ron, do you think that Hermione's been acting kind of strange lately?" Harry asked one day on their way down to the Quidditch field, holding on to their brooms. A week had passed since Hermione had seen her reflection leave her in the mirror and the two of her friends were wondering what was up.

"Yeah, it's weird." Ron said looking confused. "She hasn't been acting like herself lately at all. You know yesterday she asked _me_ for my homework." Harry stopped abruptly and turned toward Ron with a puzzled expression on his face.

"She did what?" He said very loud and surprised.

"Yeah, I know!" Ron threw his arms up into air. "Since when does she not do her homework?"

When Harry and Ron were flying around the Quidditch Pitch throwing a quaffle back and forth to each other. The whole time Ron was thinking about Hermione and how she's changed over the past week. He didn't know what everyone else thought, but Hermione seemed to be changing into Ron. She liked Quidditch, she hasn't been doing her homework, which is something anyone would have ever expected to see, and she was sleeping during History of Magic. He really wanted to know what was happening to his Hermione. But even though she was different lately, he had to admit it was nice not to be arguing about things all the time.

A few minutes passed and Ron couldn't stop thinking about her. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see Harry pass the quaffle back to him. "Ron, look out!" he heard Harry call and he snapped back to reality, but before he could have time to act, it hit him quite hard in the stomach and nearly knocked him off his broom.

"Oooh" Harry said as he flew over to see is he was okay. "Are you alright?" Ron nodded, coughing and grabbing his stomach, desperately trying to hold on to his broom.

Harry was patting Ron on the back when he saw a glint of shiny red hair in the corner of his eye.

"Hey guys!" Ginny said coming to a halt in front of them and then noticing Ron said sounding worried, "What happened?"

"Ron didn't see the quaffle when I threw it to him." Harry said when Ron still couldn't seem to talk from gasping for air. "And well …" He looked over at him.

"Oh." Ginny said in response and then added. "I bet he was thinking of Hermione again." A smile rose onto both her and Harry's face and they both began to laugh when Ron looked up. His cheeks were either red for lack of oxygen or he was severely blushing. They could both tell that he liked her; in fact the only person who couldn't tell was Hermione.

"You know last time--" Ginny continued slightly chuckling. "Last time he totally spaced out like that he walked all the way outside and fell into the lake!" By now they were both full out laughing when Ron regained his composure.

"I wasn't thinking about Hermione!" He burst out, the tips of his ears turning a dark crimson.

"Sure you weren't Ron." Ginny said, her face pink from laughing. "What were you thinking of then?"

Ron just sat there for a moment speechless. "W-well, you know." He threw his right hand up in the air. "Just stuff." Harry and Ginny once again began to laugh and Ron just flew down and walked off the field, until he could no longer hear their laughs in the distance. _'Is it really that obvious?' _He thought to himself making his way up to the common room to see something he really didn't want to see.

Ron walked into the room and dropped his broom, his mouth hanging open. There she was, Hermione, his best friend, the one girl he's loved for as long as he could remember, kissing Seamus on the couch in front of the fireplace. He felt his face go white when she looked up to see where the noise came from, and then he was filled with many emotions. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and being stepped on, but at the same time had a desire to smash in Seamus's face. Apparently he got the feeling that Ron was going to kill him and ran for his life up to their dormitory to put a shield charm around his bed, afraid of being hexed into last week while he was sleeping.

"Oh, hi Ron." Hermione said dryly and got up to go to bed, but before she reached the staircase turned around and looked at him. "Oh yeah, when you finish your Transfiguration essay can you tell me?" And before he could say a thing she said, "Thanks so much, Ron! See ya." Hermione turned around and lightly ran up the stone steps, her shoes clopping on their cold stone surface.

Ron was frozen in his place. He couldn't believe what had just happened. This definitely wasn't his day. First he gets hit with a quaffle, then gets made fun of, and to top it off, his felt like he was just torn into pieces. He drudged over to his favorite armchair by the fire and buried his head into his hands, the horrible event he just witnessed replaying in his head. The only words he managed to get out were, "This can't be happening."

In the Mirror

Hermione looked up. "No, no, no! This can't be happening!" She pounded on the glass, with some hope that it would give and she could get through, but it was no use. The portal was sealed and Hermione had no idea how to re-open it.

A week came and went very slowly for Hermione. For days she had put up with Harry and she really didn't care if her reflection liked him, she was ending it as soon as she could, just so she could get away from him.

"Hey Hermione!" A voice called from behind her. "Aren't you coming?" It was Lavender.

"What? Going where?"

"You know we have practice today! Come on and get ready, or you'll be late!" Lavender said holding her broom and walked out of the portrait hole, on her way to the Quidditch Pitch for practice.

"Oh my gosh. No, not Quidditch! I couldn't fly if my life depended on it!" Hermione grew very worried and felt like she was having a panic attack. When she started to hyperventilate, she put her head between her legs and took a deep breath, just when Ron came down the stairs from his dorm.

"Hermione, Are you okay?" He said sounding worried rushing over to her and taking a seat beside her.

"No- not good." Ron stood up and pulled Hermione with him.

"Your going to the hospital wing." They both walked toward the portrait and ran into Harry.

"Hey, Harry, I'm taking Hermione down to the hospital wing, she doesn't feel well, since your going down to the pitch, tell them she won't be there." Harry nodded and walked down the corridor. Ron tightened his grip around Hermione's shoulder and they continued walking.

"Smart thing you did taking her down here, Mr. Weasley. She doesn't look good at all." She walked to a cupboard and took out a small light green bottle of potion. "Take this and rest here, for at least 20 minutes, and you'll be fine." And walked away but then turned around, "Oh and Mr. Weasley." He looked up at her. "Do make sure she doesn't get extremely upset or stressed out."

It was quiet for a while, until Ron spoke up. "You know it's like you're a totally different person lately." He said smiling at her, with the same smile she fell in love with. "Usually your never upset or worried about anything."

"Well, I haven't been feeling like myself lately." She sighed and looked down at her hands. Even though this Ron is completely opposite of the Ron she knew, she still couldn't help at being shy around him.

As they were walking up the common room they saw holding something in his hand and whispering quietly in a nearby corner.

"What's Harry doing?" Hermione asked Ron pointing over by the corner. Ron looked up.

"Oh, probably just talking to Sirius." Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Sirius is alive? She thought to herself astounded. Then it came to her, she didn't realize how she didn't think of it before. Harry always carried his two-way mirror around with him, she always figured that maybe Harry thought Sirius would miraculously show up and connect him. _If I could only get that mirror, then I could contact Harry and find a way to get out of here._

So? How did you like it? Please review and tell me your thoughts on it! D Thanks to all the reviewers! I feel loved! D lol gives cookies


	5. Taking Action

A.N. Hey everyone: ) Here's the next chapter : )this starts out with Ron in reality, not in the mirror.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but i wish i did that'd be so nifty : )

* * *

Ron sat there on the couch trying to get the memory of what he just witnessed out of his thoughts. He wasn't positive if she liked him, but he really didn't think she like Seamus. Just as Ron was going to go to the dormitory the portrait hole swung open. Ron turned his head to see Harry and Ginny walking into the common room laughing and talking animatedly with each other until they sat down and noticed Ron sitting across from them with a grave look on his face.

"Ron, look, we were just joking with you out in the field." Harry said thinking that him and Ginny were the cause of why he looked so down in the dumps.

"I mean, we do it all the time and it never seemed to bother you." Ginny said thinking the same thing that was on Harry's mind. "I'm really sorry."

Ron just shook his head. "That's not it." He finally managed say. Harry looked as though a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders but still wondered what was wrong with him. _Maybe this has to do with Hermione._ Harry thought to himself.

Each of them was waiting for the other to speak, but it never seemed to come. After a few moments of silence Harry opened his mouth but was soon cut-off by Ron who had just stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Night." He said with a sigh and headed up the steps toward the dorm to possibly take out some stress on a certain someone in his dorm.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, both wondering what was wrong with Ron and why he seemed so depressed when only moments before they were joking with him having a good time. They both wanted to know hat was going on but unfortunately, they wouldn't find out until breakfast the following morning.

Harry sat down next to Ginny at their normal table like he did every morning and started to gather up food on his plate. He had just bitten into his biscuit when he saw it. This confirmed why Ron was so upset last night Right there, in front of him and everyone else was Hermione, not reading a book like usual, but all over Seamus. He choked on his food and Ginny patted him on the back looking more alarmed than she had a second before. Gaining his composure and swallowing the biscuit he spoke up.

"Hermione! What in the world are you doing?" He said hoarsely. Seamus and Hermione broke their eye contact with each other and stared at Harry, Hermione looking thoroughly annoyed.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" She retorted back to him. "Come on Seamus." She stood up taking his hand and walked further down the table, though still in sight. Ginny, who had lost her appetite, pushed away her plate and turned to Harry with pleading eyes. Even though they moved down the table, they were still clearly in view.

"You read my mind, let's get out of here." She grabbed her bag and Harry his, and began to walk toward the giant oak doors.

As they were walking out, one of Harry's worst fears came true, as he saw a very tall redhead drudge into the Great Hall.

"Hey mate." Harry said patting Ron on the shoulder. "You know, I think we should head to Transfiguration. Don't wanna be late. You know how McGonagall is." He started to pull Ron back toward the entrance, but Ron didn't move. He couldn't let Ron see this, at least not again. It would destroy him; he knew how much he liked Hermione.

"We have time, and besides I'm really hungry." He started to walk forward but Harry stepped in front of him.

"Oh, sorry Ron." Ron went to move around him but this time was interrupted by Ginny. She said sorry and he looked at them suspiciously.

"Are you guys trying to hide something from me?" He asked them laughing slightly pushing his way between them. After a few steps he stopped, an upset look spread across his face, but vanished quickly.

"Ron, I'm so sorry." Ginny said consolingly from behind him.

"What'd you mean?" He responded back to her. "I don't care what Hermione does, it's her business. Not mine." And with that he walked over to his seat and sat down, every once in a while glancing up and scowling at the two of them.

Harry and Ginny felt a little guilty for leaving Ron at the table alone, but Neville was still there and they really just wanted to leave. They were walking through the halls, munching on some toast, and talking. Little did they know that later that night something either of them would have never expected would happen.

Ginny stopped and looked around. Her and Harry were outside by the lake after classes hanging out and talking about various things, like Quidditch and how upset Ron had been all day. He never was that good at covering up his feelings, Ginny stated a few times.

"Do you hear that?" She asked Harry who had just realized she was no longer next to him.

They both listened in the silence for a while. Harry nodded and continued to glance around, wondering where the small voice was coming from.

"Where do you reckon it's coming from?" They listened again, and Harry looked down at his pocket and slowly pulled out a small glass mirror. Which to his surprise, wasn't empty, but holding the face of one of his best friends.

---------------- In the Mirror Earlier that Morning ----------------

The only noise in the library was the hurried sound of turning pages. She had gotten up extra early to research whatever had happened to her. After it seemed like hours the bright sunlight was pouring into the tall windows, when a very tired Hermione finally found what she was looking for.

"Yes!" She exclaimed drawing the unwanted attention of Madame Pince, who looked up with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Sorry." Hermione said in a hushed tone, hoping she wouldn't get kicked out of the library just when she discovered a clue to how to get out of that place. She knew there had to be an answer somewhere; she just could never remember a time when a book had failed to help her.

Staring down at the yellowing thin page she read silently to herself the short description that she thought could help her.

**_ Of many ancient myths in not only the Wizarding World, but also in the Muggle, it is one of the most unknown and mysterious. It is said that another dimension lies right before us through the common everyday mirror. The legend states that the mirror doubles, on rare occasion, reveal themselves to their copy and by persuading them to switch places takes their life, and their place in their world._**

Hermione stopped reading and sighed. Of course she'd find something that would have helped her before she had gotten herself into this whole mess, but now the information seemed useless to her. Convinced she wouldn't find anything else on the subject when she was so tired, she headed down to breakfast, taking her time in getting there. She figured that she should at least try her idea she thought of the day before, but didn't know how to go about getting Harry's two-way mirror. He kept it on him all day and it appeared that it never left his sight.

She sat down at the Gryffindor Table next Ron and pulled out her favorite book, 'Hogwarts, A History'. She didn't really care that she was acting completely different anymore, she just assumed that her double was doing the same, and thought that she mind as well have a semi-good time being stuck where she was.

"Hermione?" Harry said looking disbelieving at her from across the table. "Are you reading?" Hermione looked up at him and nodded. "You you've really changed over the past week, your not acting like yourself at all. Your doing your homework, your horrible at Quidditch and your reading 'Hogwarts, A History'!" He finished, his voice raised with every word he said.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Hermione asked him simply over her book.

"Yeah, I kind of do, we have nothing in common anymore." The whole time Ron's head was moving back and forth, like he was watching a tennis match, at Harry and Hermione. Hermione shrugged, "Well, maybe we should stop seeing each other, you know 'that way' if you have a problem with it, because I'm not changing." Harry stared at her; he couldn't believe that she just dumped _him_. He stuttered for a moment but then spoke up.

"Fine by me, but when your sick of reading your stupid books you'll wish you had me back." He stood up and walked away. Hermione just shrugged it off, sighed and went back to reading with Ron gazing at her with a misbelieving look.

But then it hit Hermione. How was she going to get his mirror if Harry wouldn't talk to her?

"Hermione? Could you pass the biscuits?" Ron asked her after he tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione passed them to him but then realized she just found her only hope.

"Ron?" Hermione asked him. "Could you do me a favor?" She was smiling and had a happy glint in her eye. He nodded and she told him what she needed him to do.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked her when she was done explaining. "That's nearly impossible. Why do you need it anyway?" He looked slightly confused awaiting her answer.

"Please, Ron. You're my only hope." She said quietly ignoring his last question and giving him a big pair puppy dog eyes that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Well, Okay. I'll get the mirror."

Hermione beamed at him and gave him a tight hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're the best friend ever." She said admirably as a small blush crept up on both of their cheeks. She got up and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you in Transfiguration." She then called to him as she started to leave the table.

"No Problem." He said quietly watching her walk away to the wide doors.

----------------- In the Boy's Dormitory, in the mirror------------------

"Hey Harry." He said walking into the dorm, looking around to see if Harry left it lying out. But to his surprise he received no answer, and when he glanced over at Harry's bed, he was fast asleep. _But where's the mirror?_ Ron thought to himself still searching. He walked over to Harry's bed and surveyed the surrounding areas, and there he saw it. The only problem was that it was clutched loosely in his hand. Thinking of what to do he opened Harry's bedside drawer and saw just what he was looking for. _Of course leave it to Harry to have a small mirror, he can't stop talking about himself, I guess it's the same for looking at himself too. _Ron thought grabbing the mirror and reaching down to grab what he came for.

Harry jolted and turned around on his side mumbling something about saving the world from flying monkeys. Ron stifled a laugh and went to the other side of the bed. He swiftly switched the mirrors and quietly tiptoed out of the dormitory, to give the mirror to Hermione.

"I got it Hermione." Ron said making his way toward her holding it out. Hermione's face lightened and she stood up smiling.

"Thank you so much, Ron, you have no idea how much this means to me." She gave him another quick hug and ran up to her bedroom to put her plan into action.

Luckily her dorm was empty when she went up. So she didn't have to worry about anyone overhearing her. She sat down on her bed and closed the curtains surrounding it just in case, and looked down at the mirror, hoping her plan would work.

"Harry? Are you there?" Hermione said in a hushed tone.

"Harry? If you hear me, please answer." She said slightly louder staring down at her reflection. Just when she was going to give up, she saw, not her own face, but Harry's very bewildered one.

---------------- In Reality ----------------

Harry and Ginny stared down at the mirror and at Hermione. _What in the world is going?_ Harry asked himself. _How could Hermione be talking to me on this? This makes absolutely no sense at all._

"Hermione? Wh-what are you … how did you…?" Harry said sounding very confused. She told him and Ginny everything that had happened; leaving out a few things she didn't think he wanted to know. Not to mention how Ginny would react to Hermione going out with Harry. That could be disastrous.

"You guys have to help me." Hermione stated, "You're my only hope to get me back where I belong."

* * *

A.N. Hey everyone! i hoped you liked this chapter: ) please, review and tell me what you thought of it, i love reading all of your comments : ) cookies to everyone! 


	6. Plans

A.N. Hey everyone! Sorry if it took a long time to get this updated, I just wrote this tonight so I hope it isn't too horrible, lol, Anywho, sorry it's kinda short too, and not the most exciting chapter either. I just wanted to get the next chapter out as soon as possible : )

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did! Its all Jo Rowling's : )

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Before Hermione was done talking Ginny and Harry found their way to Moaning Myrtle's for some privacy. Whatever was going on, neither of them thought it was a good idea to stand in the middle of the hallway using Harry's two-mirror, talking about it.

"Wait a moment." Harry said over the yelping cries of moaning myrtle. "So, if you're there, then the Hermione that's been with us, isn't you… but it is." Hermione nodded grimly. "No wonder you'd been acting so strangely lately."

"Oh no." Hermione said with a worried look. "What has she done?" Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and could tell exactly what each of them was thinking. With all Hermione had on her back, they didn't think she could handle what her double had been doing.

"We'll tell you when you get back here." Ginny said finally speaking up. "Right now, we need to figure out how to get you back here!"

"Okay, thanks guys, I knew I could count on you for help." She said giving them a small smile. "Please think of something quick I don't know how much longer I can take--" Hermione stopped talking and looked toward the direction where the door was.

"Hermione, what's …" She put up her hand, and Harry stopped speaking. Someone had just entered the dormitory.

"Hermione? Are you in here?" It was Ginny. Hermione looked back into the mirror and mouthed to them she'd talk to them later, then gently placed the small mirror underneath her pillow for safekeeping. She pulled open the hanging around her bed and pretended as though she'd been sleeping, stretching her arms and yawning.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione." Ginny said quietly. "I didn't know you were sleeping." She started to walk to the door, but Hermione stopped her.

"You don't have to go Gin. What's up?" Hermione asked standing up and smoothing out her skirt.

"Oh, it's just that Ron wanted to talk to you."

"Oh. Okay, thanks Ginny." She smiled at her and started to walk toward the door. "Did he tell you what about?"

"Nope, sorry." She said shrugging her shoulders. "But he did seem really anxious."

"Oh, okay." Hermione walked down to the common room and saw Ron sitting on the couch twiddling his fingers and mumbling to himself.

"Hey Ron." When Hermione spoke he jumped and nearly fell off his seat. "What's up?" Hermione said trying not to laugh with a wide grin spread across her face. She kept walking towards him and took a seat beside him on the red loveseat across from the fireplace.

"I need to tell you something." He looked at her and she nodded for him to go on. "I … err …" He stopped, took a deep breath and placed his hand on top of hers. She glanced down at their hands and looked up at Ron expectedly. "I really like you." He said looking into her eyes.

"Y-you do?" Hermione was surprised she really never thought that he liked her. All he could do was nod. For a short moment she was extremely happy, but then she realized that this wasn't the Ron she loved, no matter how many things they had in common now. She really didn't know what to tell him. Should she lie or tell him the truth about this whole situation?

"Hermione? Now would be a good time to say something." Just noticing she zoned out and had been staring at him with a blank expression, she blinked and gave him a warm smile. She'd made her decision; she was going to tell Ron everything.

"Look, Ron." She started sympathetically. He put his head down and pulled his hand away from Hermione's. "I need to tell you something too." He glanced up at her with an uneasy look. She told him the whole story. From her how her double and her switched places to the reason she needed Harry's two-way mirror so badly.

"So you aren't really Hermione, but then you are?" Ron repeated slowly. She nodded hoping that he believed her and didn't think she was mental. She was even starting to think that about herself. _Who knows? This could all be a bad dream._ She thought to herself.

Ron stared into the blazing fire, with a look on his face that showed he was thinking, and then turned back toward her.

"I knew this was going to happen one day." He told her after a long silence. "She'd been talking about how she was going to do it, switch places I mean, but we didn't think she would actually go through with it."

"Do you know how to get me back?" She asked him looking pleadingly into his blue eyes.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay here? It's nice and now you have someone like you to hangout with, and talk about house elves and books."

"I just really want to get back home. I don't belong here, she does."

Ron looked into her eyes. "I'm sure there's a way, but I don't know what it would be. Depends on the person, I guess."

OoOoOo In Reality oOoOoO

"Well now what are we going to do?" Harry said to Ginny as they were leaving the girl's bathroom. "How do you reckon we can get her back?"

Ginny watched the moving portraits for a few moments in deep thought, then she turned her head toward Harry with a huge smile across her face.

"I think I have an idea. I don't know if it'll work, but it's worth a shot!"

"What's your plan?" Harry asked her, not having any clue what it could be, he really drew a blank.

"Next time we talk to Hermione we'll ask her everything about us in the other world." Ginny started. "Then, tomorrow, we'll act exactly like them, in every way possible. Since she came here to try and escape her life, we'll force her back by driving her completely and utterly mad!" Harry stared at her and a wide smile swept across his face.

"Ginny?" She looked up at him. "Has anyone ever told you how brilliant you are?" Ginny laughed and Harry could swear he saw a small blush creep up on her cheeks. He smiled to himself and they walked back to the common room, their classes were almost half-over so they didn't bother walking in late. They decided they would just go to Madame Pomfrey and get a note to give to their teachers later, but now they just sat in the common by the fire awaiting their next call from Hermione so they could tell her Ginny's plan to get her home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry again that it was so short : ) And thanks a bunchie to all of my reviewers,SleepyHead22, AGoofyWriter, Dream Phantom andTrevorthetoadsmybestfriend!  
I really love reading your comments and knowing what you think about my fanfic : ) anywhoness, please, reviewand thanks a bunchies for reading : )


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. – Hey everyone! I can't even express in words how completely sorry I am about how long it took me to finish this chapter! I am sooo sorry! I wanted it out sooner but after school started and everything, I ran out of time to write and also suffered from some massive writers block, but now the wait is over and here's the next chapter! I hope you like it :D !

Disclaimer – ((sigh)) I don't own Harry Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So … that isn't Hermione?" Ron asked slowly to them motioning his hand towards her direction later that night.

"No. Not even close … well except for the looks." Harry responded looking over at Hermione every so often, who was in the corner of the common room sitting on Seamus' lap, talking and laughing. Once in a while they heard a shriek of laughter that reminded them deeply of Pansy Parkinson.

"Wow, my head hurts." Ron said quietly under his breath.

Both Harry and Ginny thought it'd be a good idea to tell Ron as soon as they could because they noticed every time Ron saw Hermione and Seamus together he looked like he wanted to chuck something at Seamus, preferably something sharp and pointy.

"Are you pulling my leg?" He asked eying them skeptically, but then he thought about it for a while, and a wide smile spread across his face, but soon vanished into a small frown. "How're we going to get her back then?"

"Well, I have a plan, we just have to wait until Hermione gets back to us tonight." Ginny explained their idea and Ron too thought it would definitely work.

After a couple of hours the common room was completely empty except for a Ginny, Harry and Ron who were waiting silently for Hermione's call. It finally came at one in the morning that night.

"Hey guys." Hermione said snapping the three of them back into reality from their daydreaming. Harry held up the mirror so that they all could see her clearly in front of them.

"Hi Hermione, what took you so long?" Ginny asked her speaking up first.

"We were waiting for the common room the clear."

"Whose we?" Ron asked her shoving his way into the conversation.

"Actually this is kind of strange but, you."

"Me?" He raised his eyebrows and then saw himself standing right next to Hermione.

"Bloody Hell, that is strange." He scratched his head and then Harry decided to pick up with what they had been talking about earlier that day, leaving Ron with a dumbfounded look set upon face.

"Ginny thought of a plan and we think that it might just work."

"What've you got?"

"Well, I thought that if all of us acted like everyone there, then maybe we could drive her away or something." Ginny explained to Hermione and the other Ron.

"Well, we best try it. Me and Ron don't have a clue how to get her back here, and we've been brain storming for a while." Hermione said looking at them, while the other Ron nodded.

"So then, how're we supposed to act then?" Ron said joining in again.

"Ron, basically, act like me." Hermione told him causing Ron to raise his eyebrows. He nodded and thought: _This should be easier than I thought. I know Hermione like the back of my hand._

"And Ginny, don't be really outgoing. You have to act shy and don't talk a lot." She too nodded and then Hermione turned her head toward Harry. "Harry, no matter how much this is gonna kill you doing this, you have to be incredibly ignorant, big-headed, idiot you've ever known, kind of like Malfoy, just not as mean." She paused for a second and then continued on. "And you have to act like you're my boyfriend." His mouth dropped open slightly but he nodded along, just as Ron and Ginny did, waiting to see if anyone else was going to say anything.

"How about we start tomorrow?"

"Good, you have to as soon as possible. Even if it doesn't work, right now it's all we've got." Hermione added gravely looking away from the mirror. "And not to mention, I miss having you guys around." She added sadly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

The morning approached quickly and Harry, Ron and Ginny were all trying to get into their parts. They thought it was going to be easy, so they were surprised when they ended up having a hard time doing it. Hermione came down the stairs later that morning and said hi to the three of them, who were all sitting around in the common room. Ron was reading and Harry had just started to talk about himself to Ginny who just sat there and listened only nodding along to what he was saying, with an occasional yea.

They noticed Hermione just seemed to shrug it off, like it wasn't a big deal and sat down on the couch next to Ron, who at the same moment set down his book.

"Did you finish your Charms essay? As far as I can see you didn't even start it and don't even think your coping mine." Harry almost started laughing, but held himself back.

"One, I didn't start it, and Two, it isn't due for another week. I have a long time." She said shrugging while she leaned over to pick up Ron's copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. After a little less than thirty minutes, Hermione stood and said how hungry she was, so everybody got up and headed toward the portrait hole. Remembering what Hermione told him the night before, walked over to Hermione and out his arm around her waist. He could swear that he saw her almost slip a suspicious glint in her eyes, but before he could really tell it vanished from her face. By the time they were to the doors of the Great Hall Harry was running out of things to talk about. After all, there're only so many things you can say about yourself, before you start repeating.

The four of them sat down at the table and started to gather food on their plates. Harry feeling like someone was watching him, became extremely uncomfortable. Not only was Hermione staring at him as if trying to figure him out, but he was also receiving a penetrating death stare from none other than Seamus Finnegan.

It turned out that Ginny's plan wasn't going to go so well. Harry could definitely tell Hermione thought something was up, considering she was being extremely quiet compared to how talkative she normally was. Suddenly, Hermione lifted her head from the food she'd been eating and glanced at her friends wildly, still confused about what was going on. Ron was reading 'Hogwarts, A History' with an amused expression on his face, Harry was animatedly talking, with excruciating detail I may add, about how he captured the snitch just by millimeters of the opposing team's seeker, and Ginny, who normally would be talking to Harry or Neville, looked as though she was hanging on every word that came out of Harry's mouth. Every once in a while she'd even throw in taking a spoonful of porridge and accidentally missing her mouth for an added effect.

After a few minutes, Hermione reached out her arm and swiftly grabbed 'Hogwarts, A History' slamming it shut, almost taking Ron's nose and fingers with it. The three of them looked up at her from the loud noise and Ron looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Would all of you cut-it-out already?" She whispered shrilly at them, hoping no one surrounding them would overhear. "If you think I'm gonna fall for that your crazy. I'm not stupid you know." Hermione stood from the table, grabbed her bag and left the three sitting alone with a stunned expression on their faces.

"Well that didn't work." Ron said lamely as him, Harry and Ginny all sat down in the common room that night. It wasn't at all empty. In fact it was quite crowded, but since they could barely hear themselves talking, the figured no one else could hear them either.

"Sorry guys, I guess it wasn't such a brilliant idea after all." Ginny said looking at the two of them.

"Even though it didn't work doesn't mean it wasn't a good idea, Gin." Harry said patting her on the shoulder. "Maybe there's something or someone that can get her to go back. Something about her we don't know about."

They all sat and thought about it for a second and decided it'd be a good idea to call of Hermione and Ron to see if they had any new ideas, since the only one they had, had just miserably failed.

In the Mirror

"I don't know what to tell you." Ron said a few hours later sitting next to Hermione looking through the mirror. "I really thought that might work, but I guess we'll just have to keep thinking." Just then they heard someone enter the common room.

"We got to go, someone just came in." Since both Hermione and Ron were in the boy's dormitory, they put the mirror under Ron's pillow and both walked toward the stairwell to the common room. Luckily, it was just Ginny coming back from dinner that night and a few first years who were talking in a corner of the room.

"You guys I'm glad I found you! I thought I'd see you at supper but you weren't there." Ginny said as she saw the two of them coming near her.

"What is it?" Hermione asked hoping it was good news she was about to hear.

"I just thought of something while I was working my essay today. Ron do you remember when Hermione asked you out about two weeks ago?" He nodded his head and she continued talking. "Well, if I remember correctly she still really likes you. What if you went to the other side and switched with Ron. Maybe you could get her back here."

Ron blinked a few times and opened his mouth but before he could say a word Hermione spoke up.

"Gin, that's such a good idea. If she likes him as much as I…" She cut herself off and tried to continue talking where she left off. "I mean if she likes him a lot I bet there's a good chance it'll work."

Hey everyone! I think I know where I'm going with all of this now, so I'm hoping to get the next chapter out pretty soon it definitely won't be as long of a wait as this chapter was :D and thanx for everyone who reviewed and please review for this chapter:D


End file.
